


Diez días y miles de noches

by sugus_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Esto es importante: Bottom Sehun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matrimonios concertados, Mpreg, Muuuuucho hurt/comfort, O mejor dicho, Ok bai, Omega Sehun, Pero no Alfa Lu Han, Sociedad arcaica|No ambientado en la actualidad, misterio, omegaverse AU, y drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Sabía a lo que podría enfrentarse con su huida. Sabía que podría tener problemas, no todos los poblados veían con buenos ojos a los forasteros.Pero no esperaba todo aquel revuelo. El odio. Las caras de acusación y las interminables preguntas que punzaban en lugares de su pasado que prefería olvidar. Y, la verdad, se vio ante cualquier tipo de castigo salvo el matrimonio mismo con el hijo del jefe de la aldea.Tampoco esperaba hacer amigos. Aquel joven matrimonio que amablemente le dio cobijo. El médico que sanó su fiebre poco después de su llegada y la dulzura del marido de éste. Aquellos dos traviesos hermanos omegas y sus dilemas amorosos. El hermanastro de su marido.Todas esas personas estarían en su corazón. ¿Podría estar también Kim Jongin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo explicación para esto. Bais

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se confundió entre la neblina de la mañana. 

 

Unas semanas atrás se estaba imaginando en cualquier escenario. Desterrado, condenado a cadena perpetua, ahorcado... Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza ante ese pensamiento de nuevo. No tenía sentido imaginar lo que hubiese pasado con la realidad estaba muy lejos, lejísimos, a años luz de la condena que esperaba.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. BaekHyun, embarazado de casi tres meses, cargaba en brazos a su hijo mayor mientras trataba de sonreír, de influirle ánimos, esperanzas. Pero KyungSoo sabía que ni el propio Baekhyun se creía esa falsedad que traía en el rostro. No se podía animar a una persona cuyo destino había sido sellado sin que ésta hubiera formado parte de él. La sentencia había sido clara; Kyungsoo podría permanecer en la aldea bajo el juramento de no salir nunca más, y para ello debía contraer matrimonio. Lo asignaron al único alfa soltero que casi con toda certeza no se iría del lugar: el hijo del jefe del lugar, el mismo que lo había condenado aquel día de hacía tres semanas, Kim JongIn.

A partir de ese día, Kyungsoo estaba condenado a someterse a su alfa. A darle hijos y a obedecerlo a ciegas en todo lo que ordenase. En eso se resumiría su vida hasta el día de su muerte.

La mano de Baekhyun posada en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Aquellos finos y estilizados dedos se aferraban con una lastimera dulzura a su hombro de la misma forma en que el pequeño ChanHyo se aferraba a su torso.

 

_—_ Yo... de verdad, lo siento  _—_ le resultó muy curioso que a BaekHyun, que normalmente no callaba ni bajo el agua, se le estuvieran atragantando las palabras en aquel momento _—_ No te merecías esto. 

 

KyungSoo sonrió con algo de pena. Por sí mismo, por aquel matrimonio que, con toda la bondad del mundo, lo había acogido y acompañado en los peores momentos y pena por su futuro. Apartó suavemente la mano de su amigo del hombro y negó con ligereza.

 

_—_ No tienes que disculparte. Ni tú ni mucho menos tu marido.

 

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. A BaekHyun nunca le había agradado el silencio, le crispaba los nervios y en cierta forma le daba pánico, así que trataba de llenarlo con lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, frente al joven que una noche lluviosa se había presentado tiritando y asustado en su humilde casa buscando cobijo, aquel joven del que se había hecho amigo en esas caóticas semanas, se le atoraron las palabras y se le aguaron los ojos mientras abrazaba a su niño. A KyungSoo por el contrario, no le desagradaba lo más mínimo el silencio, se había acostumbrado a él desde hace quién sabe cuánto. 

Ninguno trató de romper aquella quietud, sólo los sonidos del aceite chisporroteando en la otra habitación mientras ChanYeol hacía el desayuno daban una mundana banda sonora a la escena. Ninguno supo qué decir ni mucho menos se atrevió a dar promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir. Nada de  _"A lo mejor es un buen tipo", "te acostumbrarás pronto"_ y ni muchísimo menos aquella locura de  _"Quizás llegues a amarlo"._

A los pocos minutos de estarse mirando como pasmarotes, ChanHyo, aferrado en sueños al torso de su padre, empezó a dar los primeros balbuceos del día, señal de que se estaba despertando. BaekHyun rompió el contacto visual que hasta entonces había mantenido, secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con cruzar su cara de un momento a otro.

 

El desayuno estaba listo, y pronto los cuatro deberían de partir hacia la boda de KyungSoo.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

 

El camino en el viejo carromato de la familia Park se hizo en silencio, de esos que incomodaban a BaekHyun, que no terminaban de agradar a ChanYeol y que no molestaban de ninguna forma a KyungSoo. A veces ChanYeol, que trataba también de levantar los ánimos al igual que su pequeño esposo  _—_ aunque de forma muchísimo menos forzada _— ,_ comentaba algo en un desesperado intento de que hablaran, de _cualquier cosa_ , pero la conversación moría a los pocos minutos o directamente no pasaba de su comentario.

Mientras el más alto guiaba a los caballos por aquellos caminos que incontables veces había recorrido, BaekHyun, que lloró sobre el hombro de KyungSoo profundamente adolorido, iba en la parte de atrás con su bebé y el pobre condenado, terminó comentándole sobre sus tareas como futuro  _omega principal_ de la aldea.

 

_—_ Seguramente deberás ayudar a Suho a asistir algunos partos. No sé si tienes algún trauma o problema con la sangre o... los genitales de otras personas  _—_ el omega mayor arrugó el gesto con desagrado ante esto _—_ Lo suponía, yo no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me debí de ver mientras daba a luz a ChanHyo, muchos menos mi zona baja. En fin, deberás comentarlo con Suho a ver qué podéis hacer.

_—_ No es que no agradezca esta información pero, ¿por qué debería asistir los partos?

_—_ Muchos omegas no pueden tener a sus alfas durante el parto y, aunque Suho tiene muchísimo respeto y todos adoran a Yixing, quieren tener al menos otro omega conocido para ayudarlos a pasar por el proceso  _—_ esta vez fue ChanYeol el que respondió desde la zona del conductor, arreando a los caballos para que giraran a la izquierda.

_—_ Ahmm... ¿y por qué iban a querer al forastero de ayuda en el alumbramiento?  _—_ preguntó KyungSoo de nuevo, más confudido que antes.

_—_ ¡Ay! No te he dicho que tienes que  _educar_ a las nuevas generaciones de omegas  _—_ exclamó Baek, esta vez no hizo falta que KyungSoo preguntara nada para que siguiera explicando. Su cara de extrañeza lo decía todo _—_ Es tradición aquí. El omega del jefe ha de encargarse de instruir a los omegas más jóvenes, los que están a punto de casarse o los que van a entrar en edad de casamiento, sobre cómo comportarse con su alfa y cosas así.

_—_ ¡Ni siquiera yo sé cómo comportarme con mi alfa, no lo conozco! ¿Cómo se supone que les vaya a enseñar nada?  _—_ replicó KyungSoo exaltado.

 

ChanYeol giró lo suficiente la cabeza para mirar a su marido, que se encogió en su sitio. No era necesario recalcar que había sido una mala idea comentar aquello. El silencio los invadió de nuevo y esta vez no los abandonó hasta su llegada a lo alto del arroyo, siendo roto de cuando en cuando por los soniditos de ChanHyo -dormido desde después del desayuno cómodamente arrullado en el regazo de BaekHyun.

Con cada metro recorrido, con cada vuelta que daban aquellas ruedas el nudo en el estómago de KyungSoo comprimía más su interior. De nada servía ya suspirar, la niebla no ocultaría su aliento y de todas formas él sentía que no le quedaba. De nada servía llorar o lamentarse, aunque él fuera de la opinión de que una boda no debía inspirar tanta tristeza como una condena a muerte. Pero, ¿cómo debía sentirse entonces, si su futuro, su vida, su alma, todo ya estaba ligado sin su consentimiento a un completo desconocido?

 

A Kim JongIn.

**Author's Note:**

> Santa madre que me parió esto me quedó más triste e insulso de lo que pretendía. Pero bueno, la trama en realidad se desarrolla a partir del primer capítulo y se dejará ver un poco por todo lo que pasó el pobre Soo (pero no todo porque si no esto no tendría nada y se supone que es un long-fic)  
> En fin, depende de ustedes si les ha gustado o no. Yo igual lo voy a continuar bc le tenía unas ganas tremendas a esta trama y nunca, lo juro, nunca, había escrito un omegaverse antes y me emociona estrenarme en este fandom (?)
> 
> Dedicatoria mega especial a una de las mejores personitas que he conocido en mi vida, que sé que lleva esperando esto desde hace mucho y yo la jodí a spoilers y cosillas que podrían pasar, juejué. Cariño, te quiero mucho <33333 #QuéHomoNiQuéHomo
> 
> Y evidentemente a cualquier personita que haya llegado hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por hacer click en este proyecto. Kudos, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos UvU)r


End file.
